gta_the_nightlivefandomcom_de-20200213-history
GTA: The Revenge
Story Las Venturas, 1995 Vito Donnaro flies to Las Venturas because his brother gets killed by mafia members and he wants revenge... Missions Difficulty Easy Medium Hard Chapter 1 # Intro # Welcome to the Family # Old Affairs # One Way # Backyard Fight # Big Trouble # The Commission # Wladimir # Wrong Place in a Wrong Time # Family Problems # This Means War # Outro Chapter 2 1. Intro 2. Payback 3. Green Pride 4. Helping Hand 5. Casino Royale 6. Capra's Contacts 7. Last Ride 8. End of Marino 9. Mr. Unknown 10. Pizzotti Family 11. The Deal 12. Reaction 13. Highway Star 14. Silent Killer 15. Top Secret 16. Buried in the Ruins 17. The Flight 18. B for Bomb 19. High Fall 20. No Trespassing Chapter 3 1. The Truth 2. Las Barrancas 3. Go West 4. Warehouse Rumble 5. It isn't over yet 6. Fight for Barrancas 7. Political Problems 8. Sawmill 9. Blow Up 10. Death on Sea 11. Characters Main Characters Vittorio "Vito" Donnaro Vito was born in 1965. He is the protagonist of GTA: The Revenge. He lived in Italy when his brother was killed by mafia members. He want to find the murders and flied to Las Venturas. Later he joined the Venelo Family, where his brother was. Johnny was born in 1941 and he's the Don of the Venelo Family. He worked with Vito's brother in the early 1990s. He owns the Caligula's Casino. Appearances: Welcome to the Family Old Affairs One Way Big Trouble The Commission Family Problems This Means War Intro (Chapter 2) Payback Casino Royale End of Marino Jimmy Capra Jimmy was born in 1951 and he's a Capo of the Venelo Family. He is arguing with Roy Bonnelo who will be the Co Leader. Appearances: The Commission Wrong Place in a Wrong Time Intro (Chapter 2) Helping Hand Capra's Contacts No Trespassing (Phone) The Truth (Betrayal) It isn't over yet (Phone) Death on Sea (Phone) Roy was born in 1957 and he's a Capo of the Venelo Family. He owns a restaurant in Pilgrim. He is arguing with Jimmy Capra who will be the Co Leader. Appearances: One Way Backyard Fight The Commission Intro (Chapter 2) Green Pride Last Ride The Deal Reaction Highway Star Buried in the Ruins No Trespassing (Dead) Al Pizzotti Al was born 1912 an he's the Don of the Pizzotti Family. He has been involved in criminal activity since 1928. In 1952 he became the Don of the Pizzotti Family. He has a son named Marco Pizzotti and an grandson named Eddie Pizzotti. Appearances: End of Marino (Phone) Pizzotti Family The Flight Clay Estrada-Rinola Clay was born in 1961 and he's an undercover Agent. His code name is 'Johnny Minotti'. As Johnny Minotti he was the right hand of Giovanni Marino. Later he gives Vito missions. Appearances: The Commission End of Marino (Phone) Mr. Unknown Top Secret High Fall The Truth It isn't over yet Vince was born in 1942 and he's the Don of the Marino Family. He has a son named Giovanni Marino. Appearances: The Commission The End of Marino (Dead) Willy Willy was born in 1931 and he's the owner of the Angel Pine Sawmill. His sons are bikers. Appearances: Angel Pine Sawmill Blow Up Patrick Patrick was born in 1967 and he's a friend of Rocko. He will be a friend of Vito later. He is good at sniping. Appearances: The Deal Rocko Diablo Rocko was born in 1957 and he's the owner of the Big Spread Ranch. He will be a friend of Vito later. He thinks every woman loves him. Appearances: The Deal Reaction Mr. Black Mr. Black is a hitman in Las Venturas. He gives orders to kill other people. No one knows his real name, but he pays good. Appearances: Silent Killer (Phone) B for Bomb (Phone) Death on Sea (Phone) Wayne Wayne was born in 1955. He lives in Las Barrancas. He has a gun shop there. He becomes a friend of Vito later. Appearances: Las Barrancas Go West Warehouse Rumble Fight for Barrancas Political Problems Secondary Characters Peter "Big Pete" Ginolli Peter was born in 1958 and he's the bodyguard of Johnny Venelo. Appearances: Welcome to the Family Payback Pizzotti Family Marco Marco was born in 1960 and he's an Hitman for the Venelo Family. Appearances: Welcome to the Family Old Affairs One Way Big Trouble Payback Pizzotti Family Luigi Luigi was born in 1962 and he's an Hitman for the Venelo Family. Appearances: Welcome to the Family Old Affairs One Way Big Trouble Payback Pizzotti Family Ross was born in 1956 and he's the Road Captain of the Snakes MC. He stealed money from Roy Bonnelo. Appearances: Reaction Highway Star (Dead) Giovanni Marino Giovanni was born in 1967 and he's the son of Vince Marino. His right hand was Clay Estrada-Rinola. Appearances: The Commission Wladimir Wladimir was born in 1946. He was a police officer in Russia. Appearances: Wladimir Eddie Pizzotti Eddie was born in 1959 and he's the grandson of Al Pizzotti. He is often dealing with smuggled things in Bayside Appearances: The Flight Gerald Cotton Gerald was born in 1950 and he's a politican in Las Venturas. He lives in Bayside. He has many connections. Appearances: Political Problems Gangs Venelo Family - The Venelo Family owns the Caligula's Casino. They want to be the strongest Family. ''Difficulty: Very Hard Status: Friend Leader:'' Jimmy Capra Co Leader: /Jimmy Capra - The Marino Family owns the Royal Casino. They are the Enemies of the Venelo's and they're the weakest Family in Las Venturas. They also own a Fake-Money Factory. ''Difficulty: Hard Status: Enemy Leader:'' Co Leader: Johnny Minotti (Clay Estrada-Rinola) Pizzotti Family - The Pizzotti Family owns the Visage. They are friends with the Venelo's. They're one of the strongest Families in Las Venturas. They are in a war with the triads. ''Difficulty: Very Hard Status: Normal Leader:'' Al Pizzotti Co Leader: Marco Pizzotti Morello Family - The Morello Family owns the Come-A-Lot. They are the strongest Family. The Morello Family hates the four other families. ''Difficulty: Very Hard Status: Enemy Leader:'' Carlo Morello Co Leader: Pannino Family - The Pannino Family owns the High Roller Casino. ''Difficulty: Very Hard Status: Normal Leader:'' Marco Pannino Co Leader: Michael Pannino Snakes MC - The Snakes MC owns a clubhouse in Whetstone and Bone County. They're driving around and making trouble. ''Difficulty: Hard Status: Enemy'' Leader: Buck Alberts Co Leader: Russian Mafia - Difficulty: Very Hard Status: Enemy Leader: Stanislav Popinov Co Leader: Dimitri Vasilyev Green Pride - The Green Pride are a Afro-American Street Gang in Rockshore West. They're split up Rockshore West and East with the Purple Six. They always disturbing the customers in Roy's Restaurant. Difficulty: Medium Status: Normal Leader: Clay Williams Co Leader: Clay Williams - The Purple Six are a Afro-American Street Gang in Rockshore East. They're split up Rockshore West and East with the Green Pride. Difficulty: Easy Status: Normal Leader: Co Leader: Triads - The triads owns the Four Dragons Casino and a betting house in San Fierro. They are in a war with the Pizzotti's. Difficulty: Very Hard Status: Enemy Leader: Chan Ming Co Leader: Lee Columbians - The columbians are dealing with drugs in LV and the desert. They also have drugplanes from Columbia. They also smuggling weapons with ships. Difficulty: Very Hard Status: Enemy Leader: Luis Montoya Co Leader: Rico Escobar Baker Gang - The Baker Gang is an redneck gang in Bone County and Tierra Robada. The leader is Earnest Baker. Difficulty: Normal Status: Enemy Leader: Earnest Baker Co Leader: Freddy Meier